


Even Though

by gray_autumn_sky



Series: Set in S6 [1]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Other, Regal Believer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2019-06-13 20:59:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15373197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gray_autumn_sky/pseuds/gray_autumn_sky
Summary: At Hook and Emma's wedding, Henry asks Regina to dance.





	Even Though

Her eyes close and she sucks in a breath as the happy couple dances past her– _not here_ , she reminds herself,  _not now_. **  
**

But the ache in her chest is hard to ignore and tears sting in her eyes–and once more, she reminds herself that this isn’t the time to dwell on what  _should_ have been.

Archie tells her that it’ll get easier with time and he tells her not to focus too much on her pain, but when her eyes open and all she can see if that  _he_  isn’t there with her, she finds it impossible to think of anything other than how much that hurts.

Taking a breath, she looks around, swallowing hard as she stares past everyone, repeating a mantra that plays through her head over and over again throughout her days until she’s finally tucked away in her bedroom, and can finally unravel and let herself feel.

He’s there with her, in a way–and thought it’s not enough, it’s what she has.

Just like he’s there with her when she wakes up in the morning–smiling and tucking her hair behind her ears as he leans in and kisses her softly; and he’s there, when pours the coffee, still marveling at the magical mystery in a mug. He’s there as she drives to work, telling her bad jokes that nonetheless make her laugh; and he’s standing by her side when she picks up lunch from Granny’s. At the end of the day, he helps her with dinner and whatever chores around house need to be done; and he’s by her side as she cuddles his daughter on her lap, swallowing her jealousy and pride and anger for the benefit of a little girl who needs and relies on her to keep alive the memories she’ll never have. Then, at night, when she gets out of the shower, he’s there, pulling back the covers and threading his fingers into her wet hair as he kisses her goodnight.

And he’s there with her now, even though he’s not.

Even though he should be.

Again her eyes sink closer as her chest tightens, and for a moment, she lets her grief consume her.

She gasps sharply when she feels hand on her arm–soft and familiar, barely touching her–and her eyes fly open to find Henry standing there, offering her a sweet, lopsided grin. He doesn’t say anything; he doesn’t have to. He’s used to finding her like this–standing alone and lost in  _his_ memory.

Henry rubs her arm and takes a breath, then takes a half step back and offers her his hand. Her eyes fall to it–then, she smiles and nods, and she places her hand in his, letting her son lead her onto the dance floor.

Her heart feels heavy as it flutters, and she reminds herself that Robin wanted her to enjoy her life and he wanted her to find happiness–even though it couldn’t be with him. 


End file.
